Chīsana Ichi
by Magi Magi Magician Gal
Summary: Yuugi Mouto hated his acting job because nearly everyone there hated him, especially his co-star, Atemu Sennen. So he's taking a two week vacation, thanks to his director. Now that he's by himself, he can relax and update some stories on a certain website call Fan Fiction. Rated for lime, and future lemon. Blindshipping
1. Chapter 1

**MMMG:** Um, hi everyone?

**Atemu:** Where have you been?!

**Bakura and Marik:** What he said!

**MMMG:** I'm sorry! I really am! After I finished 'It takes Two to get Tangled' a month ago, I was more than ready to focus on 'Why did it come to this?' and 'A Merman's Tail 2'.

**Malik:** But...?

**MMMG:** For those of you who paid attention to my profile a few weeks ago, you know that I went on a week-long vacation the week of July 4th and had no internet access what so ever. I didn't even have any _electronics_ access. No computer, no cell phones, nada!

**Joey:** And after vacation?

**MMMG:** I wanted to type, believe me, but my parents got mold in their bedroom, so I've been sleeping on the couch for the past few weeks with precious little time to type my stories. And when I did find time to type, my plot bunny ideas threw me one shots!

**Seto:** You fiend!

**MMMG:** Hey! I can't help it!

**Yugi:** Uh-oh.

**MMMG:** Yep. So to get rid of the one shots, I have to type them up so they leave me alone. So, right now I have a bunch of half completed one shots on my computer and half of the next chapter of 'Why did it come to this?' typed up as well. Ra willing, it will be posted in a few days.

**Ryou:** So this is one of the one shots?

**MMMG:** More like a three-shot, but yes. I don't own Yu-gi-oh and I never will! Enjoy!

* * *

This work was inspired by 'The Shipper's List' by InuVampireChan, and 'Yugi's Diary' and 'Yami's Journal', both by phantomworks. **WARNING! ****THERE IS A _LIME_ IN THIS CHAPTER! SKIP BETWEEN THE BOLD IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY X BOY SMUT!**

* * *

Chīsana Ichi

* * *

"CUT!" Director Kazuki Takahashi yelled. "We're done for the day people. Let's try again tomorrow. Yuugi, a word if you please?"

Yuugi Hikari Mouto nodded as he ignored the glares from his cast mates. They were the group that was filming the ever so popular Yu-gi-oh Series, and he was one of the main characters, Yugi Muto.

Today had just been exhausting. For some reason, Yuugi just couldn't focus enough to get his lines right, and had ended up wasting half a day of recording. Once in the director's office, he sighed as he collapsed into a nearby chair.

"I'm guessing you know why you're here?" Takahashi asked.

"I ruined half a day of filming." Yuugi nodded.

"Yep, we're on the same page." Takahashi nodded. "You've never messed up your lines like this, not since you're first day. Is something wrong?"

Was something wrong? Oh yeah, something was wrong. But that _something_ that was wrong had been wrong since day one. And if it hadn't gotten fixed by now, it never would.

"I just had a bad night last night." Yuugi sighed as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Okay then." Takahashi wore an expression of mild disbelief. "Anything else?"

"I feel like I need a vacation." Yuugi admitted. "A _long_ vacation."

"Cast members getting to you?" Takahashi asked, and laughed when Yuugi stared at him wide eyed. "I can see that you guys don't get along the greatest. I'm actually surprised that you didn't say anything sooner."

"I didn't want to let anyone down." Yuugi sighed.

"You're letting yourself down." Takahashi scolded. "You need a vacation, and I don't mean a 'my wrist is broken but I'm still hanging around the set' sort of vacation. You need a relaxing vacation and I'm giving you one!"

"But… the series…" Yuugi stuttered.

"We're actually three months ahead of schedule." Takahashi replied with a dismissal wave of his hand. "Talk to me soon, like within a week, and we'll get you on a flight to Hawaii or somewhere else nice."

"Thank you." Yuugi whispered.

"You need it." Takahashi grinned and then groaned as he turned to answer his ringing phone, waving Yuugi out the door. "Let me know if we need to get you some caffeine or energy shots for tomorrow."

"Will do." Yuugi agreed as he went out and headed towards his trailer.

It was true Yuugi had a bad night, but it was his fault. He had stayed up too late. Entering his trailer, Yuugi grabbed his laptop computer and pulled it towards him. Turning it on, Yuugi quickly logged himself onto the website that was responsible for his lack of sleep.

Fan Fiction.

It had all started six months ago when he had gotten an e-mail from his cousin, with an attachment about the series he hadn't even known existed. It was called the YGO Shipper's List, and it was a list of shippings of all of the Yu-gi-oh characters. Curiosity about the shippings had led to him a certain website, where he found stories about those pairings.

And next thing he knew, Yuugi was Chīsana Ichi*, a member of the site with his own story ideas. While some of the shippings were a tad bit appalling, others were very appealing. But the two, no- the _three_ shippings that had shocked him to the core were Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping, and Mobiumshipping. Someone had actually come up with the idea to pair him with Yami/Pharaoh Atem, or both of them.

And he _liked_ the idea. Yep, Yuugi was bisexual. At the start of the series, he was as straight as a pole, and now he was definitely interested in his co-star, Atemu Sennen, who played the role of the 5,000 year old Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Yami, and the nameless pharaoh, Pharaoh Atem. But Yuugi knew that Atemu disliked him, if not _hated_ him.

As Yuugi checked for new reviews and hopped over to his inbox to look for new PMs from other members of the site, he knew it was only a matter of time before his co-star came pounding on his door to tell him off for being so forgetful.

-BANG-BANG-BANG-

Speak of the devil…

Yuugi sighed as he pulled himself up, closed his computer lid, and moved towards his trailer door. Opening it, he was greeted with the sight of newly tanned skin and the familiar angry crimson eyes.

"And what was today about?" Atemu demanded as he entered the trailer without waiting for an invite.

Yuugi didn't protest. No matter what he did, his co-star always gave him a lecture on the days he messed up before he went home for the evening. It had become a routine thing, one that Yuugi had come to expect.

"Bad night." Yuugi replied shortly.

The sooner that this interrogation was over with, the better. But Atemu seemed to have other ideas.

"You messed up practically every single line." Atemu ground out. "Are you trying to get out of this job? Because that's what it looks like."

"I'm not trying to ditch my job." Yuugi huffed, but knew it was pointless.

Yuugi was the loner. Even though the script had him friends with Joey Wheeler (who was played by Katsuya Jounouchi), Tea Gardner (Anzu Mazaki), Tristan Taylor (Hiroto Honda), and Yami (Atemu Sennen), he didn't have any _real_ friends. Yeah, they got along well enough to make their friendship look real on the cameras, but once they stopped rolling, he was the outsider once again.

The only people Yuugi could consider 'friends', but were more like acquaintances, were Akefia Saraqa, Ryou Mao, Mariku Tishra, Malik Ishtar, and Seth Kaiba. Yuugi didn't bother them, they didn't bother him, but they did stop some more dangerous picking on/pranks targeting Yuugi when the filming first started.

"I find that hard to believe." Atemu sneered. "Last season, right as we started the 'Waking the Dragons' Arc, you went and broke your wrist to get out of filming."

"It was an accident." Yuugi growled angrily. "I didn't ask for some crazy fangirl to run out of the alley I was walking by and plow me over."

"It still happened!" Atemu barked back. "It just lucky that it happened early enough in the shooting that the rest of the season was able to be rewritten."

"So that's why you're here?" Yuugi demanded. "To hold my past mistakes over my head? Well I have a newsflash for you, _Sennen_. You're not my boss. And I'm leaving. Have fun shooting the rest of Season 5 without me."

And with that, Yuugi picked up his laptop and slammed the door to his trailer shut, leaving a stunned teen behind. Yuugi growled under his breath, and anyone who saw him quickly scuttled out of the way of the pissed off 17 year old. Normally, he was the one who got picked on, but one look at his face sent people scrambling away as if he was a psycho.

Reaching Takahashi's office, Yuugi slammed the door open, not caring if the director was in a meeting or not. Takahashi jumped at the bang, having just put down his phone, but a look of understanding crossed his face when he saw it was Yuugi.

"Vacation?" Takahashi asked.

"Vacation." Yuugi confirmed.

* * *

Two days later, Yuugi was on an airplane heading for the Caribbean. He had a two week vacation package, and intended to make the best of it. Once there, Yuugi quickly made sure his hair was tied down with a wide brimmed hat over his head to hide his face. You never could tell when you'd run into a crazy fan.

Going to his hotel, Yuugi checked in, grinning that Takahashi booked him at a place where there was free Wi-Fi. Now he could update his stories when he got bored of taking tours and going swimming and whatnot.

Now, for the first time in _years_, Yuugi could relax.

* * *

'_So much for relaxing._' Yuugi groaned.

The young man was trying not to bang his head on the table in his room. Well, more like his trying not to bang his head on his laptop, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He had gotten so many ideas for stories he had to sit down and start typing them out so he could relax again. But his current story was a pain in the ass.

So far, any stories he wrote ended up with Yami/Atem and Yugi being good friends, but nothing further. He wanted to take it a step or five farther and have them in a romantic relationship. But since Yuugi didn't know how Yugi Moto and spirit of the puzzle Yami would be in a relationship, he just pulled at his hair until he decided to look at other stories posted by other author's he liked.

Yuugi had long ago found out that he liked the stories that were written by Wordsorcereress, winged sapphire wolf, s2Teennovelist, and PixieDust219. Although the last two writers had more of _explicitness_ when it came to the intimacy scenes, Yuugi found he was motivated by their stories.

And very inspired.

_Dream_

_**WARNING! THE DREAM IS A LIME! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_Yugi knew why he was there. He had seen the looks the pharaoh had been giving him for a while now, and knew that the young ruler wanted the young slave to intimately please him. Timidly, Yugi reached a hand forward, his eyes locking on a certain spot of Atem's body. It was hard not to notice, especially when it made such a noticeable rod right in front of your nose. Yugi gulped as he stared at the proud cock of the young royal. You could say he was averagely long, but the pharaoh was definitely thicker than most males._

_Gulping, Yugi gave his lips a quick lick to moisten them. Taking Atem's manhood in one hand, he flicked his tongue over the smooth head of the length in front of him. Atem groaned, and one of his hands wound into Yugi's hair, tightening a tad bit uncomfortably, but Yugi knew better than to complain. Opening his mouth, Yugi took as much of the thick length into his mouth as he could, sucking and running this tongue along the bottom of the manhood. _

_The pharaoh moaned as one of Yugi's hands started to play with the base of his manhood and the other stroked his testicles. The slave was good, and Atem knew the boy had no previous experience since Yugi had been sold to the palace as a slave before he reached sexual maturity. Since this one knew how to keep him pleased, maybe he would keep him for a while. _

_Yugi swallowed and sucked on as much of the rigid flesh that he possibly could, having only heard what he should do in such an encounter by other slaves who had been summoned by the pharaoh. He had heard the rumors of what happened if you failed to please the pharaoh, and had no such desire for such a thing to happen to him. Just a little while longer, and if he could give the pharaoh a pleasant release…_

_Atem groaned and wrapped both of his hands in Yugi's hair, and began to thrust up, deep into the boy's mouth. Many had given him blowjobs before, and none had ever felt as good as this one did. Oh yes, he was definitely keeping this little slave boy around, and maybe he would go a little further with his virgin slave. _

_Yugi's felt his eyes widened in astonishment before he nearly choked on the sudden onslaught of movement. Frantic, Yugi tried to relax his throat and mouth so the pharaoh could claim his mouth with fast, hard thrusts without any interference. The royal seemed to like that idea, and plundered his slave without a second thought. _

_Atem panted as he fucked the boy's mouth, his hands keeping a tight grip on the young one's hair, and then paused as a thought occurred to him. Pulling out of the boy's mouth, Atem smirked at the shocked look on the young one's face as he flipped them over. Now Atem was on top and Yugi was on bottom. _

_Yugi blinked in confusion as he stared up at the pharaoh in shock. Had he done something wrong? Was he going to be killed? Those thoughts quickly left him as the young royal sat on his upper chest and shoulders, his erection at Yugi's lips. Understanding what the man wanted, Yugi opened his mouth and took his pharaoh all the way down his throat. _

_Atem groaned in pleasure as his length was wrapped in the warm heat of his slave's mouth once again. Moving his hips, Atem thrusted in deeper than he had before, enjoying the feeling of the small mouth and throat around him. And he would get to feel another hot and wet hole very soon, with his little slave's saliva helping the process. _

_Yugi tried to whimper at the new pace that was being set, but found it was all he could do was breathe before his airway was cut off again by the pharaoh's erected flesh. So his best option was to just lay there while the royal had his way with him. Maybe he could play with him so it would go quicker, so Yugi reached his hands to gently tickle the pharaoh's balls. _

_Atem moaned at the feeling of Yugi playing with his sack, and felt him start to tense up, warning him of his impending release. Atem hissed and moved even faster, thrusting in hard and deep into the willing mouth. Panting harshly, Atem grabbed the base of his erection and stroked it, sending him over the edge, his seed flowing into Yugi's mouth and down his throat._

_Yugi held his breath as Atem's semen flowed down his throat and into his body. The deed was done, he had pleased his pharaoh. Now, hopefully, he would be able to go back to the slave quarters and recover from what had just happened. But that wouldn't happen if Atem didn't get off of his chest, pull his softening flesh out of his mouth, and let him breathe again._

_Atem panted as he recovered from his ejaculation. It wasn't until Yugi began sucking at him again and applied some uncomfortable pressure with his teeth did he look down to see the boy's face was red with a tint of blue. Eyes wide, Atem pulled himself out of Yugi's mouth so he could breathe again. A slave this good deserved a reward, and Atem knew just what to give him. Sliding down the boy's body, Atem brushed his lips next to Yugi's ear. _

_"Now the real fun begins." Atem whispered._

**END OF LIME, SAFE TO READ AGAIN**

_End of Dream_

Yuugi woke in a heavy sweat and raging hard on because of his dream. A very explicit dream. Yuugi cussed himself for waking since he wanted to know how it would end, but he grabbed his computer and started typing anyway. There was no way he was going back to sleep until he had what he had dreamed typed up.

Yuugi ended up shaking himself multiple times as he typed, and kept biting his lip to keep from moaning at the content. Once everything, his dream and some creative imagination on his part, was typed and saved, Yuugi went to FFN, and before he could change his mind, posted the lemon he had just written.

With a sigh, Yugi headed towards the bathroom. He needed a shower, and whether it was hot or cold didn't matter anymore.

* * *

*Chīsana Ichi- Japanese for 'Little One'

AS OF JULY 21ST, 2013, Chīsana Ichi IS NOT, I REPEAT, IS _NOT_ A MEMBER A FANFICTION! Chīsana Ichi is Yuugi's made up pen name.

* * *

For those who are confused, this is a story where people are filming the Yugioh series, so I'll let you know who they are in 'real life' - and what character they play.

Yuugi Mouto - Yugi Moto

Atemu Sennen - 5,000 year old spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Yami Yugi, and the Nameless Pharaoh, Atem

Katsuya Jounouchi - Joey Wheeler

Anzu Mazaki - Tea Gardner

Hiroto Honda - Tristan Taylor

Akefia Saraqa - Yami Bakura and the Thief King Bakura

Ryou Mao - Ryo Bakura

Mariku Tishra - Yami Marik

Malik Ishtar - Marik Ishtar

Seth Kaiba - Seto Kaiba and High Priest Seth

* * *

**MMMG:** Part 1, finished.

**Atemu:** Where's the rest of the smutty goodness from Yuugi's dream?!

**Yugi:** -blushing- She's posting that next chapter.

**MMMG:** Yep, I want people to actually read the _entire _lemon and give reviews, so I'm giving it its own chapter. It will be posted soon, within a few days, and probably after I get the next chapter of 'Why did it come to this?' posted.

**Yugi:** -still blushing- Please review and let MMMG know if you still like her works. If you see any spelling/grammar mistakes or have any questions, let us know.

**Atemu:** And please don't badger her about when the next chapters are going to be posted, life at home is hectic.


	2. Chapter 2

** MMMG:** Hi everyone.

**Yugi/Chīsana Ichi:** Where's the next chapter of 'Why did it come to this?' You said you were going to post that! If you don't you could get hurt by the fans!

**MMMG:** I'm almost done with it! My writing speed is that of a slug right now. I can type, like, one paragraph, before I get bored of what I'm doing and go look at story updates.

**Yugi/Chīsana Ichi: **Ouch.

**MMMG:** Moving on, today I'm helping Yugi/Chīsana Ichi do the author's note, since it is technically _his_ chapter.

**Yugi/Chīsana Ichi:** Thanks MMMG. Okay, neither of us own Yugioh and never will. If we did, the show would be Yaoi and Yami/Atemu would never have left! -starts crying-

**MMMG:** Calm yourself Little One, there's a nice surprise waiting for you behind that door. -points to elaborate looking door-

**Yugi/Chīsana Ichi: **Okay. Enjoy the chapter everyone! -goes through the door- EEP!

**MMMG:** -shuts the door- He is so going to thank me later.

* * *

**WARNING! THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS BASICALLY A LEMON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SUCH THINGS, LEAVE THIS PAGE AND GO LOOK FOR A DIFFERENT STORY!**

* * *

_samaurai: Maybe they do, maybe they don't. I'm not telling!_

_TheGrandJester: Yep, it's the innocent ones that you never expect anything like that from!_

_Animesaki: Thanks for the warm welcome back. I missed you guys/gals. I'm almost afraid to ask, but what did Tea do while I was gone? And Yugi could not find Jack Sparrow, he's off in America looking for the Fountain of Youth._

_Killer-Fangirl: That's his personality right now, I'll have the explanation next chapter._

* * *

Chapter 2: Chīsana Ichi's Lemon

* * *

The slave stared at the elaborate doors in front of him. The place Yugi was in was made entirely out of stone, and the walls were decorated very extravagantly. This was the pharaoh's wing of the palace, so fanciness to keep the most powerful person in the land happy was expected. Yugi tapped on the doors softly, noticing the guards were giving him looks of… sadness…? pity…?

"Enter." the pharaoh's deep baritone voice came strongly through the doors.

Yugi took a deep breath as he heard the voice of the man he had a crush on for the past few years, opened the doors, and stepped inside, shutting the entrance behind him. He didn't have that much time to look around the room, but it was just as fancy, if not more impressive, as the outer chambers.

"I'm waiting slave." a deep baritone voice came from behind him.

Yugi jumped and slowly turned around, keeping his head down. Reclining on a very large bed with crimson sheets was the pharaoh of Egypt, Atem, dressed in nothing but his bare skin, his crown, and some other pieces of jewelry. The man looked very similar to Yugi, except he had tanned skin and crimson eyes, while Yugi had pale skin and amethyst eyes. He had a displeased look on his face as he viewed the slave before him.

"I'm sorry my pharaoh." Yugi said as he bowed before shuffling closer.

"Don't make me wait any longer." Atem commanded in a cold tone.

"I won't my pharaoh." Yugi whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"Indeed." Atem commented coolly. "Now do your job."

"Yes pharaoh." Yugi whispered, not daring to lift his face out of fear as he crawled onto the bed next to the young ruler.

Moving as quickly and carefully as he could, Yugi removed the jewelry on the young ruler before him. Rumor was the pharaoh wasn't patient, so it was best not to keep him waiting.

Yugi knew why he was there. He had seen the looks the pharaoh had been giving him for a while now, and knew that the young ruler wanted the young slave to intimately please him. Timidly, Yugi reached a hand forward, his eyes locking on a certain spot of Atem's body. It was hard not to notice, especially when it made such a noticeable rod right in front of your nose. Yugi gulped as he stared at the proud cock of the young royal. You could say he was averagely long, but the pharaoh was definitely thicker than most males.

Gulping, Yugi gave his lips a quick lick to moisten them. Taking Atem's manhood in one hand, he flicked his tongue over the smooth head of the length in front of him. Atem groaned, and one of his hands wound into Yugi's hair, tightening a tad bit uncomfortably, but Yugi knew better than to complain. Opening his mouth, Yugi took as much of the thick length into his mouth as he could, sucking and running this tongue along the bottom of the manhood.

The pharaoh moaned as one of Yugi's hands started to play with the base of his manhood and the other stroked his testicles. The slave was good, and Atem knew the boy had no previous experience since Yugi had been sold to the palace as a slave before he reached sexual maturity. Since this one knew how to keep him pleased, maybe he would keep him for a while.

Yugi swallowed and sucked on as much of the rigid flesh that he possibly could, having only heard what he should do in such an encounter by other slaves who had been summoned by the pharaoh. He had heard the rumors of what happened if you failed to please the pharaoh, and had no such desire for such a thing to happen to him. Just a little while longer, and if he could give the pharaoh a pleasant release…

Atem groaned and wrapped both of his hands in Yugi's hair, and began to thrust up, deep into the boy's mouth. Many had given him blowjobs before, and none had ever felt as good as this one did. Oh yes, he was definitely keeping this little slave boy around, and maybe he would go a little further with his virgin slave.

Yugi's felt his eyes widened in astonishment before he nearly choked on the sudden onslaught of movement. Frantic, Yugi tried to relax his throat and mouth so the pharaoh could claim his mouth with fast, hard thrusts without any interference. The royal seemed to like that idea, and plundered his slave without a second thought.

Atem panted as he fucked the boy's mouth, his hands keeping a tight grip on the young one's hair, and then paused as a thought occurred to him. Pulling out of the boy's mouth, Atem couldn't stop his smirk at the look of shock on the young one's face as he flipped them over. Now Atem was on top and Yugi was on bottom.

Yugi blinked in confusion as he stared up at the pharaoh in shock. Had he done something wrong? Was he going to be killed? Those thoughts quickly left him as the young royal sat on his upper chest and shoulders, his erection at Yugi's lips. Understanding what the man wanted, Yugi opened his mouth and took his pharaoh all the way down his throat.

Atem groaned in pleasure as his length was wrapped in the warm heat of his slave's mouth once again. Moving his hips, Atem thrusted in deeper than he had before, enjoying the feeling of the small mouth and throat around him. And he would get to feel another hot and wet hole very soon, with his little slave's saliva helping the process.

Yugi tried to whimper at the new pace that was being set, but found it was all he could do was breathe before his airway was cut off again by the pharaoh's erected flesh. So his best option was to just lay there while the royal had his way with him. Maybe he could play with him so it would go quicker, so Yugi reached his hands to gently tickle the pharaoh's balls.

Atem moaned at the feeling of Yugi playing with his sack, and felt him start to tense up, warning him of his impending release. Atem hissed and moved even faster, thrusting in hard and deep into the willing mouth. Panting harshly, Atem grabbed the base of his erection and stroked it, sending him over the edge, his seed flowing into Yugi's mouth and down his throat.

Yugi held his breath as Atem's semen flowed down his throat and into his body. The deed was done, he had pleased his pharaoh. Now, hopefully, he would be able to go back to the slave quarters and recover from what had just happened. But that wouldn't happen if Atem didn't get off of his chest, pull his softening flesh out of his mouth, and let him breathe again.

Atem panted as he recovered from his ejaculation. It wasn't until Yugi began sucking at him again and applied some uncomfortable pressure with his teeth did he look down to see the boy's face was red with a tint of blue. Eyes wide, Atem pulled himself out of Yugi's mouth so he could breathe again. A slave this good deserved a reward, and Atem knew just what to give him. Sliding down the boy's body, Atem brushed his lips next to Yugi's ear.

"Now the real fun begins." Atem whispered.

Yugi didn't reply. He simply couldn't. His jaw ached and this throat hurt so much from what he had just been through. But he couldn't fight off the pharaoh, no matter how much he wanted to. His eyes were closed as he lay panting desperately for air. He felt his shendyt, the only article of clothing he had, the only item he truly _owned_, be removed from his around his small waist.

Despite the rumors circulating the palace, Atem had never actually penetrated a person. He had never claimed any of the slaves or harem members as his favorite, having no desire to do so prior, but now he did. He had watched Yugi for a long time, and had felt the strong desire to be with the boy build up in him. He had ignored it for years, but now he could no longer contain his want for the younger.

Keeping an eye on the slave, Atem reached for the nightstand next to his bed, and pulled out a jar of oil and a shallow bowl that he always kept there. Atem poured the oil into the shallow bowl and dipped three fingers into the oil, coating them thoroughly Atem rubbed the muscles at Yugi's entrance, encouraging them to relax and loosen.

Yugi inhaled sharply at the new feeling. At first he hadn't understood why his king hadn't let him go, but now he did. Pharaoh Atem wanted to have sex with him, to use him like an item and then throw him aside. The thought brought tears to his eyes as Atem slipped one finger in his puckered hole. Yugi gasped. There was a brief sting at the finger's initial entrance, but it soon disappeared, leaving him with the feeling of… _something_, inside of him.

Atem moved the single digit in and out slowly, pressing in different directions to stretch the virgin canal. He also kept an eye on Yugi's face for signs of discomfort. He had noticed the moist eyes after he had inserted the first finger, so kept the pace slow so the younger could adjust. Once the boy was relaxed around the first finger, Atem added a second one, earning another gasp and tensing around his digits.

"If you relax the pain will pass soon." Atem droned as he slowly moved both fingers.

Yugi's body shook with small trembles as he tried to get himself to relax, but it wasn't that easy when you knew that your virginity was going to be lost to someone who didn't care about you. But since he didn't want to displease the man and have this event turn into a pain filled rape, Yugi small frame shivered as he forced his bottom to relax.

Atem watched the panting boy force himself to calm down and felt the tense muscles around his two fingers loosen. Moving the fingers gently, Atem stretched the younger male until the pale body was unconsciously moving with his fingers. Taking that as a good sign, Atem added the last oiled digit in the small body and watched as tears fell from Yugi's eyes at the new pain, along with the intense tightening around his fingers.

Atem kept himself from groaning as he imagined his hardening dick being squeezed by Yugi's ass, but kept himself together. This event would not be one of pleasure if the slave wasn't relaxed. Moving his fingers slowly, Atem soon found it was increasingly difficult to stretch Yugi in their current position. Frowning, Atem paused before removing his fingers.

Yugi shuddered and winced at the three fingers inside him. It _hurt_! Why did it have to hurt so much? As if the pharaoh heard his thought, the digits vanished. Yugi gasped as his muscles unconsciously tightened, wanting the fingers to stay. Blinking in confusion, Yugi found himself staring into the pharaoh's crimson eyes.

"Turn onto your stomach." Atem ordered.

Yugi panted and shivered, but moved as quickly as he could to obey. Once he was lying on his stomach, the pharaoh grabbed his thighs and brought the younger up so he was on his knees, his head and shoulders resting on one of the pillows. Yugi wondered what was happening, but any questions he may have been thinking flew out the window when the pharaoh inserted all three of his oiled fingers back inside his hole.

Atem smirked, pleased that his deduction was right. With the slave's hips in the air it gave him better access for stretching and preparing the younger. Moving his fingers in a three way scissoring motion, Atem expanded the virgin channel for what was coming next.

Yugi's arms wrapped around the pillow he was on top of, and buried his face into the soft fabric. He inhaled the cinnamon scent on them and found that he started to tremble at the smell. He really didn't want to admit it, but the fingers were starting to feel really good. When the digits once again disappeared, Yugi groaned softly as his bottom tried to seek out the fingers again. He didn't want the feelings to end.

Atem found himself grinning at the sight of the young slave's desire. It was obvious he enjoyed this if how he was reacting was anything to go by. If he wanted more, he would give it to him. Lining himself up with the stretched entrance, Atem started to push himself inside. His head slipped in easily since it was already coated with pre-cum, and the rest of his length was covered in saliva. But for some reason, after sliding in half an inch further, it started to become hard to move any further.

Yugi whimpered at the pain that was shooting up his back. The pharaoh's erection wasn't even all the way inside him and it felt like he was being ripped in two. His breathing became harsh as his entire frame started to shake. The fingers had hurt, but not like this. Right now, he felt like he would never be able to walk again from all the pain he was receiving.

Atem nearly growled, but pulled himself back out to study a few things. He's length was slick, and so was the slave's hole. The younger had also been stretched, so why was it hard to get himself inside? Glancing around, Atem spotted the bowl of oil. Maybe Yugi needed a little more slickness before he would be ready.

Grabbing the bowl, Atem pushed Yugi's back down, so his chest was pressed into the bed and the front of his thighs, and his hole was very visible. Atem took the bowl and slowly poured a small amount of oil onto Yugi's entrance, while three fingers of the other hand and pushed the oil, and themselves, inside Yugi.

Yugi shook at the cool oil on and in his entrance. And the fingers… _oh_! They felt good. Yugi didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep quiet with these feeling coursing through him. It was like the pharaoh wanted him to make noise, but some of the slaves had passed out warning to what had happened to those who did make sound without permission.

Atem repeated his actions and lathered the slave's entrance with oil before removing his fingers and rubbing the rest of the oil on his thick manhood. Atem lined himself up for a second time, and this time he slid all the way in to the hilt. By Ra… how could one person feel so good and tight? Soft whimpers reached his ears, and Atem looked to see the young slave was shaking, and his expression was one that made his heart jerk. The younger was not feeling any pleasure, but rather, pain.

The thickness pressed up inside Yugi did not feel good. In fact, it hurt nearly just as bad as the first time it tried to enter his body. But at least this time the pharaoh was all the way in and not halted before he made it even halfway. Yugi mentally braced himself of an onslaught of movement, like when the young pharaoh had claimed his mouth, but found himself surprised when his ruler didn't move.

Atem leaned down so his chest was pressed into Yugi's back, and inhaled the boy's scent. It was a nice sweet mixture of vanilla and… it was a foreign aroma, but was identified as a floral scent that blended well with the vanilla. Pressing his lips to the younger's neck, Atem kissed him below his ear, earning as gasp, whether it was surprise of pleasure, he wasn't sure, but certainly wouldn't object to hearing more of those sounds.

Atem moved his upper body so he leaning over Yugi, but not resting on top of him, and wrapped one his arms around the slave's waist. Moving his hips forward, he pressed into the young man below him. He pulled back and he pulled the slave back with him. His length wasn't moving more than ¼ of an inch, but it was enough to help the slave loosen to the feel of the pharaoh's rock-hard dick inside him.

Yugi lifted his head a little so the pharaoh rocked them both back and forth. He could feel himself loosening, and the pain leave his body little by little. Unknowingly, he started to move with the pharaoh, forward and back, forward and back, and then a sudden emptiness filled him. Yugi stilled, but gasped when his hips brought were back, while the pharaoh thrusted his own forward. The motion stung a little, but the pleasant feeling that came with it quickly drowned out any unpleasant movement.

Atem gave a soft groan as he began to thrust deeper. Yugi's silken walls hugged him just right… so tight … so snug… so _perfect_. It was if he had passed on into the afterlife, but he was still alive and felt the best he had in his life. Wanting to hear some satisfaction from the younger, Atem plunged his cock in the hot and wet hole, tried to get some sound out of the slave.

Yugi moaned before he bit down on his bottom lip. The pharaoh hadn't given him permission to make noise, and hoped that he wouldn't get into any trouble for the unintended sound that had escaped from his lips.

"Don't stop." Atem murmured as he bent down and kissed the base of Yugi's neck. "I love hearing you moan, its such a turn-on."

Yugi shivered as the pharaoh's breath ghosted over his skin, and moaned again as the man embedded himself into his hidden depths again. Sounds started spilling from his lips unbidden. Moans, gasps, pants, groans, mewls, keens, and half spoken pleas all fell from his mouth as the young ruler kept thrusting into him.

Atem panted as he felt heat building up in his groin. He felt good, but knew that there was one spot in Yugi that would make him feel really good. But he didn't seem to be able to reach it at his current angle. Pulling all the way out, and making Yugi briefly whine in disappointment, Atem turned the boy back onto his backside before sliding back in, and began to thrust further into Yugi's core, searching for that one spot that would make him feel intense pleasure.

"Ah!" Yugi cried out as his back arched, his face a mask of pleasure.

Found it.

Yugi quivered as intense pleasure wracked his body. He hadn't even known that one simple touch to one certain spot could make him react like that. And he wanted to feel it again. The next time Atem thrusted forward, Yugi thrusted his hips back, and the spot was stroked again. Yugi gasped, squealed, mewled, cried out, and occasionally squeaked each time the pharaoh tapped that one area inside him.

Atem grinned as he watched the younger squirm and writhe beneath him. It was such an erotic sight, and it made him even harder than he already was. Thrusting in even quicker and deeper, Atem bent over and let his tongue attack Yugi's chest and nipples. The boy squealed in shock before moaning in pleasure, his head being thrown back at the intense feelings.

With his head thrown back and his eyes closed, Yugi didn't see Atem lean forward to press light kisses along the sides of his neck. But they felt good, and it felt really good when the pharaoh began to suck at the side of his neck. Yugi moaned and pressed into the lips, relishing the feeling he was getting.

Atem pulled back to survey the love bite he had left on Yugi's neck. Yep, it was there for all to see. No one else would be going after his little one, he would make sure of it. Atem felt his release building, and knew it wouldn't be long before he filled the younger with his seed. Thrusting in harder, Atem reached one hand between their bodies to grab Yugi's smaller member, and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Yugi reacted instantly, thrusting his hips to let Atem's manhood deeply impale him and his hand to increase the friction of the pumps, squealing and crying out in rapture. And then came the biggest shock of all. Just as he was about to release, Atem's lips closed over his in a heart stopping, bone melting, makes you feel light headed kiss. Yugi responded to the kiss, moaning in delight as both hands moving up to gently hold the pharaoh's face.

When they separated their eyes locked, and everything stilled but also moved at the same time. Atem gave Yugi another kiss as he thrusted in hard, giving Yugi's member a nice squeeze. The younger's ass embraced Atem's manhood even tighter as he let out a loud and ecstatic cry of pleasure, his release spilling all across their stomachs and Atem's hand. Atem groaned as he thrusted into the tightened channel twice more before his semen thickly coated the inside of Yugi's walls. Placing his head down on Yugi's chest, Atem heard the soft thuds of the younger's quickened heart rate, a vibration that was truly pleasant-sounding.

Yugi gasped for air as he came down from his pleasure induced high and noticed a couple things. First, Atem was lying on his chest. Second, he was listening to his heartbeat, just lying there and listening to the steady thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump. And third, the pharaoh hadn't kicked him out yet. As much as it was comfortable, Yugi knew he needed to get back to the slave quarters since it was forbidden for someone of such low status to remain with the pharaoh all night. Even the harem girls were sent back after the deed was done. But he was so tired… maybe he could rest his eyes… for just one… little… minute…

Atem sighed as he finally lifted his head to see that Yugi was practically asleep. His eyes were blinking, but they drooped lower and lower each time they moved. The expression was so cute and it reminded Atem of the look he had once seen on a sleepy little panda in China. And that look alone made the pharaoh want to hold him close and not let him go.

And so he rolled them over so that Yugi was resting on his chest, and held the boy in a hug.

* * *

The next morning, Atem woke up slightly later then he normally would. The young ruler had been confused, and then a tab bit panicked and angry when he realized that someone was lying on top of him, pinning him down. But once he saw the pale skin and ebony colored hair, Atem realized it was the young slave he had claimed the night prior. Yugi's expression of peaceful contentment was enough to make the pharaoh's heart melt and a smile be brought to his face, and so resigned to hold the younger in a hug and watch him sleep serenely.

When the younger began to stir, Atem closed his eyes. He knew that Yugi would probably panic once he realized where he was, and it didn't need to be worse by him already knowing he was awake.

Yugi stirred with a soft moan. He felt warm, content, and he didn't want to wake up. He had never felt this comfortable when he woke up, so he was fairly certain this was a dream. With a sigh, Yugi snuggled back down onto his pillow, enjoying the heat that came off of it and the bed. Wait… what?!

Yugi's eyes shot open. He was lying on top of someone, his legs straddling their hips and groin, and… there was _something _inside his… oh Ra… Last night came rushing back to him in a few seconds. Yugi inhaled sharply and stole a quick glance at the pharaoh's face. He was still sleeping. Maybe he could leave before we woke up. Trying to slide off to one side, Yugi was halted when he realized that the pharaoh's arms were around his chest and under his arms. There was no way he could leave without disturbing the young man.

After a few minutes, Atem decided that he would 'wake up'. There was no point in tormenting the younger. Humming softly, Atem shifted and stretched his arms above his head, his back arching and his length moving a bit inside Yugi. Keeping himself from moaning, Atem opened his eyes to see that his little one had his chin touching his chest in an effort to not make eye contact.

Yugi had his eyes screwed shut and his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip. He knew he should have gone back to the slave chambers last night. Why, oh _why_ had he decided to rest his eyes for a few minutes? He had fallen asleep! The only probable reason he wasn't on the floor was most likely because the pharaoh had been too tired to kick him there. But now he was awake, and most likely he would be angry at finding a slave in his bed. Oh Ra, did the pharaoh kill slaves that he didn't want?

Atem could feel Yugi starting to shake, and knew the young boy was scared. He had to get him to calm down, and fast, the trembles were making his body react. He was already half-hard. Propping himself up on his elbows, and then sitting up completely, Atem felt the younger still his actions. But the movement had pushed him deeper into Yugi, and made his grow harder.

Yugi was flat out frozen now. He feared being pushed off the bed when his ruler awoke, but was startled when all that happened was him sitting up. He had also felt the growing stiffness from Atem's manhood inside him, and that stunned him as well. Was he in trouble or not?

"Good morning Little One." Atem decided to break the silenced, and grinned at the blush that spread across the boy's face.

"M-mm-mm-mm-morning." Yugi stuttered out, keeping his eyes trained on the pharaoh's muscled abs.

"Is something wrong?" Atem questioned.

"No." Yugi replied.

"Good." Atem nodded.

A sigh escaped the pharaoh before he could stop it. Atem knew that if he pulled out of Yugi now, he would probably end up jumping the poor boy and force himself on him before he left. Knowing he would need to act quickly, Atem leaned back on his pillows and rolled his hips, loosening himself from Yugi's walls. Yugi was still well-lubed from the night prior so Atem easily nestled deep inside the channel of heat, and left Yugi feeling breathless from the feeling of the pharaoh hardening even more.

"Ride me." Atem whispered.

Yugi blushed so red he wouldn't be surprised if it was permanent. Placing his hands on the bed, on either side of the pharaoh's shoulders, Yugi lifted his hips a little before sliding back down into the young ruler's lap. Both moaned at the feeling, and Yugi began to repeat the action, his movements becoming stronger as he became surer of himself.

Atem's hands grasped Yugi's small ass, and began working the slaves firm but just-so moldable bottom, making the younger moan before he bit his lip to silence the sound. Not liking what his little slave was doing, silencing those sweet and musical sounds, Atem used one hand to pull the lip out of Yugi's mouth.

"None of that." Atem ordered before giving a sharp buck of his hips and listened to Yugi's breathless gasp. "I love to hear the sounds you make."

Yugi whimpered at the pleasure and gave a shaky nod before continuing to rise up and down on Atem's dick. Oh Ra, he never imagined he would have to do this, but it felt so good. At least, he did until the pharaoh made it a habit to buck up as Yugi came down, and started to repeatedly touch that sensitive spot that had been found last night. Now it felt incredible.

"AH!" Yugi yelled in pleasure as he collapsed on the pharaoh's chest.

Picking himself up as quickly as he could, Yugi tried to continue, but the results were the same. Each time that spot was touched, he just fell on top Atem. Yugi ended up panting as he tried to recover and push himself back up, but he just flopped back down like a deboned fish, unable to continue due to sensation overload.

"Looks like I'll have to take things from here." Atem chuckled and flipped them over before pounding into Yugi's tunnel of muscles.

"Oh! Ah! Ah! AAHHHAA!" Yugi cried out as the pharaoh kept pressing into that one area that made him melt.

Atem groaned at the sight of Yugi writhing under him, and bent down to the younger's neck. Taking the skin he had sucked on the prior night into his mouth, Atem began to suck on it again, wanting to make a permanent love bite on his little one. He moaned in satisfaction when Yugi pressed his neck into the sucking, glad that he could get such reactions out of him.

Even though part of his conscious was yelling that he should be scared out of his wits, Yugi didn't care at the moment. He was too lost in the thrills of the pharaoh moving in and out and touching that one spot inside him. In fact, he didn't even care if Atem ordered his execution as soon as they were done. At least he would die happy.

Atem groaned as he felt his end near. Re-angling himself, he pounded harder into Yugi while his hand wrapped around the younger's erection, wanting to make the little slave cum as well. Yugi arched into his hand with a shrill cry, letting Atem know that his actions were driving the little one into the depths of pleasure as well. Pumping and thrusting, Atem moved in and out with such grace and power. His lower abdomen tightened, and Atem slammed as hard as he could into Yugi. With a cry on completion, Atem emptied himself into the pliant body below.

Yugi gave a strangled cry as he felt the pharaoh's semen fill his anus full of the white seed. It drove him over the edge, and he released over their stomachs and Atem's hand. Eyes closed and panting for breath, Yugi didn't see Atem lick his soiled hand clean of his cum, nor how much he enjoyed the taste.

Still panting, Atem pulled himself out of Yugi as gently as he could. Yugi gave a soft whimper at the empty feeling, and opened his eyes as much as he could. Yugi ended up blushing as the pharaoh ducked his head to the stretched hole and licked up any cum that had slipped out when he had parted from the younger. Yugi shivered briefly at the feelings and kept staring as his pharaoh finished his task and sat up.

"Are you alright?" Atem asked.

"Ye-yeah." Yugi blinked in confusion.

"Are you sure?" Atem questioned as he wrapped an arm under Yugi and helped the boy sit up.

"Ow!" Yugi whimpered as pain raced up his back.

"That's what I thought." Atem sighed, moved Yugi onto his lap, and gently began rubbing the sore back muscles.

If Yugi wasn't baffled before, he sure was now. He just didn't get why the pharaoh didn't kick him out of his chambers, or even kill him for still being there. Was something else going on that he wasn't aware about?

"Something on your mind?" Atem asked.

"Uh…" Yugi blinked.

"You make a cute little pout when you think." Atem chuckled as Yugi blushed again. "What are you thinking about?"

"Why am I here?" Yugi whispered, looking down to his hands, which were starting to clench shut. "Why haven't you killed me? Just… why me?"

Atem continued to rub Yugi's back. He figured these questions had been coming, so he would answer them as honestly as he could.

"Answer to all of them… I love you." Atem whispered.

Yugi's eyes widened, and before he could respond, Atem leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss. But it was still heart stopping and bone melting.

"I know that at times I can seem to be cruel or cold-hearted, but I suppose that came from the way I was raised." Atem sighed. "My mother died right after I was born and my father never had time for me. So I acted out in anger to get his attention, but all I learned was how to be angry and cruel."

Yugi remained silent as he watched the pharaoh's face, resting his head on the man's shoulder. Apparently, Atem had wanted to tell this story to someone for a long time, but hadn't found anyone he could trust with the tale yet. Until now.

"And then you were brought here." Atem smiled. "You were scared out of your wits the first day here, but once you settled into the palace routine, you were like a beacon of sunshine. Your smile, laugh, even your very presence just lights up a room. I found myself falling for you and your personality. But I didn't want to scare you, so I kept my distance. Until yesterday."

Yugi shivered. Not because he remembered the time they shared last night, no. But because he knew that Atem was referring to the palace guard that had tried to rape him the prior afternoon. To be honest, he had never seen the pharaoh so livid, but if it was because Atem cared for him, then it made perfect sense.

"I couldn't stand the thought of someone else forcing themselves on you, so I decided to claim you." Atem nuzzled Yugi's cheek. "I'm sorry if I was rough last night. I'm usually cold to the harem members I summon so I wouldn't pounce on you."

"Harem?" Yugi couldn't stop the word from slipping from his mouth, but Atem understood the question he was trying to ask.

"I have never gone all that way with _anyone_ except you." Atem whispered. "They just relieved me before being sent back. You, on the other hand, I want to stay with me. At all times."

Yugi shivered as Atem's breath ghosted across his skin. This was the most heartfelt he had ever seen the pharaoh before, and knew that it was the real deal. Maybe having a crush on him for so many years hadn't been a bad thing after all.

"I've never been in a relationship before, so I will mess up." Atem continued, staring into Yugi's amethyst eyes. "But I would like to try."

Yugi knew that this was when he responded, but his tongue didn't want to work. So he settled for the next best thing, or the best thing, in his own opinion. Leaning up, he placed a kiss on Atem's lips, and was thrilled when the man responded with his own. They stayed that way for several minutes before pulling apart.

"Is that a yes?" Atem questioned.

"Yes." Yugi replied.

* * *

From then on, the slave never strayed far from his pharaoh, acting as the royal's personal servant. All knew of their relationship, and while some were appalled, most accepted it without any complaint. In fact, many were grateful that Yugi was now in Atem's life. The Egyptian royal was more lenient with punishments and gentler to those who had been hurt. Less than a year later, the two married, and Yugi became the 'Queen' of Egypt.

Eventually, the pharaoh did have to bed a woman to conceive an heir to the throne, but he only had to perform the act once. After that, he never touched another female again in his life. The son born via the woman, Aamir, was raised by both Atem and Yugi, since the poor girl who had carried him had died in childbirth.

But they were a happy and complete family. The pharaoh, his son, and his 'queen'.

* * *

**MMMG:** Yugi/Chīsana Ichi would be here right now, but he's a tad bit busy with his surprise. Let's just say it involves a pharaoh. So I'm finishing up alone here. Please review and let us know what you though! Likes, dislikes, spelling/grammar, questions, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**MMMG:** And after a 2 month and 9 day wait, here is the third chapter of Chīsana Ichi.

**Atemu:** Finally! You left us in chapter 1 with me as a jerk, and the last chapter was a really _hot_ lemon.

**Yugi:** We know. -blushes-

**MMMG:** Enjoy your time together, eh boys?

**Atemu:** Absolutely.

**Yugi:** Thanks to all who reviewed this last chapter, we really appreciate it. MMMG does not own Yu-gi-oh, and she never will. Enjoy!

* * *

_**WARNING! THERE IS A MINOR LIME IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SUCH THINGS, SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD!**_

* * *

_Animesaki: Who knows where Jack is now. I sure don't. Glad you liked the lemons, and the sleepy panda comment. _

_Cascade00: Glad you liked it. _

_Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san: How did you know what I was planning to do? _

_Killer-Fangirl: Thanks for the suggestions, but for now chapter 2 will remain a 'one shot'. And yes, Atemu does read Yuugi's fics. _

_AnimeHannah: Man, am I that obvious in my future chapter plans? Yes, that's why._

_PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle: Yes, he will. _

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Atemu groaned as he shut the door to his trailer. Today had been… Hell. There was just no other way to describe it. It had been two and a half weeks since Yuugi's sudden departure from the set. Takahashi hadn't been concerned about it, and he had them film the scenes that had Atemu as the Nameless Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt.

But the rest of the seasons episodes, the ones that had Yuugi in them, were a very large concern amongst the whole cast. It had stuck them mildly how important of a role Yuugi played when his wrist was broken last season, but with the threat of him never coming back hanging in the air… it gave everyone a whole new perspective. They _couldn't_ finish without Yuugi. No matter how much the make-up team worked, they couldn't get Atemu to look like the younger boy, and Computer Generated Images (CGI) would only take them so far.

Atemu felt extremely guilty. He wanted to be nice to the younger, but there was always something that made him want to rile the boy up, much like what the from the series Seto Kaiba would do to Joey Wheeler. Then again, Seth Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi went like it like their show characters as well, but that was a little off topic.

Ever since they filmed Seasons 2 and 3, Battle City and Noa's Virtual World, Atemu found he had a crush on the younger. But he knew that Yuugi was straight, he had said so the first night of filming all those years ago. So to prevent him from making himself look like a fool and getting massively rejected, Atemu had been rude and a bit mean to Yuugi.

Atemu knew he had pushed him to far that night when Yuugi had a hard time concentrating. But… Yuugi just looked so adorable when he got mad, and it kept his attention right where Atemu wanted it. On him. But now Yuugi was gone, and probably wouldn't ever come back. And it was all his fault.

Atemu picked up his laptop before heading to his car so he could drive home. Right now there was only one good thing in his life, and that was a website called FanFiction. He had actually found the site by peering over Yuugi's shoulder to see he was looking at an e-mail attachment called 'The YGO Shipper's List'. He had scared the younger before hauling him off for filming, but studied what Yuugi had been looking at after the day was done.

Needless to say, a little bit of further research on the types of pairings had led him to the FanFiction site. After reading stories for a few weeks, his favorites being stories with Puzzle, Blind, or Mobiumshipping, he decided to become a member himself, so Fir'awn Ul-Zalam* quickly joined the community of story tellers.

After getting home, Atemu logged onto FanFiction and set the character filters to search for new updates in the 'Yami Yūgi' and 'Yūgi M', and laughed at the ending of the second chapter of 'Behind the Scenes: Shadow Game' by Ranko twin. Ranko was one of his favorite authors, along with, s2Teennovelist, PixieDust219, Wordsorcereress, and winged sapphire wolf. Switching the character filter of 'Yami Yūgi' to 'Atem', Atemu found a new story by a different author he was starting to like.

The writer was Chīsana Ichi, and so far they had written stories that had Yugi and Atem/Yami as good friends, and had done a few one shots of them as boyfriends or fiancés. Not paying any attention to the rating, Atemu clicked on the story link. At first, Atemu frowned at the coldness of the pharaoh, but less than a minute later he was scrambling for Kleenexes to stop the blood flow from his nose and a bottle of water for his parched mouth.

Holy Hathor! Chīsana Ichi had really branched out into the explicit zone. Sipping the water, Atemu continued the story and found he needed to get more water and Kleenexes after reading the first part of the story, the part where Pharaoh Atem and Slave Yugi fell asleep together, and that he also had a raging hard on. Groaning in frustration at his body's current reaction to the hot story, Atemu sat back down and finished reading.

Finishing the story, Atemu typed and posted a review on how much he like it, but could no longer contain himself. He shut his computer, made sure the doors and windows were locked and the curtains were down, went to his room, sat down on his bed, and unzipped his black jeans.

**_WARNING_****_!_**** LIME STARTS HERE! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ AND SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD WRITING! **_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

Sighing in relief as his erection was released from the confines of his pants, Atemu slipped his hand under his boxers and pulled, grasping the heated flesh. Biting his lip to keep from moaning before remembering he was home alone, Atemu lay back on the soft bed as the story Chīsana Ichi had posted kept running through his mind.

Raising his other hand up, Atemu grasped the bottle of lube he kept on the bed stand and smeared a decent amount on his cock, slipping his boxers and pants down to his knees. The moistness added to the pleasure he was feeling, and he began to jerk himself harder. Hips bucking into the fiction, Atemu panted and moaned and began to thrash side to side at the sensations. Craving the feelings, he stroked and pulled his hard length, and started to feel a tension in his lower stomach, signaling his end nearing.

Rolling onto his side, Atemu arched his back, driving himself into his hand and partly into his soft bed sheets. Tightening his grip, Atemu felt the coil of tension snap, and intense pleasure washed over him as he spilled his seed onto the fabric of his bed.

**END OF LIME. SAFE TO READ AGAIN.**

Panting from the aftermath, Atemu just lay still until he shivered from the AC turning on. Pulling a stain-free blanket over him, he resolved to change the bed sheets in the morning. Right now, he was just too tired to really care about anything else.

Except Yuugi. He would give anything to have the younger male back on set with him. Even if it meant actually being nice and making a fool out of himself by admitting his feelings.

* * *

Atemu yawned as he entered the set the next morning. He had gotten up earlier than normal so he could change his bed, and felt a tad bit sleepy. Glancing around the set, he saw the usual hustle and bustle of morning activity. The lighting crew was getting set up, Akefia and Mariku were getting their next prank ready, Katsuya and Seth were arguing about lines or something about the food that was being served for breakfast, Yuugi was looking at his script while sipping a hot chocolate, make-up department was short on foundation and eyeliner again, Takahashi started shouting at Katsuya and Seth to 'shut up and make out already'… Wait just a moment…

Yuugi was look at his script while sipping hot chocolate. Atemu stared with wide eyes and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Finding he was wide awake, Atemu felt a small smile come to his face. This was real.

Yuugi was back.

* * *

Yuugi had ventured onto the set at his normal time two days after he came back from the Caribbean. He had wanted to return the first day back, but Takahashi insisted he take the day off and sleep. Turns out, the director was right, and Yuugi came down with a bad case of jetlag. So he had spent most of the day snoozing, his luggage still packed and him needing to go grocery shopping so he wouldn't starve the next morning.

But now he was back and ready to buckle down to business. Reading through the script, Yuugi saw they were filming the part when his character reminded the injured Pharaoh Atem they were a team and encouraged the man to keep fighting against the Thief King. Well, if the actor who played the pharaoh would keep a cool head, so would Yuugi.

At the thought of the pharaoh, Yuugi's mind wandered to his first explicit writing. He had received so many good comments about it, and hardly anyone had torn him down. Someone even suggested that he make it into a multi-chapter story instead of a one shot. Had he really written something that good, or were people just saying that?

A shadow fell across his script and jolted Yuugi from his thoughts, so he looked up. He hadn't expected to see Atemu Sennen standing in front of him. Knowing the man wouldn't leave until he let him have an earful, Yuugi closed his script and braced himself for the onslaught of severe words.

"Glad to have you back." Atemu said with such sincerity that Yuugi's jaw dropped.

Where were the harsh words? The sarcastic tone of voice? The mocking?

"You can catch flies with that." Atemu said and closed Yuugi's mouth before walking away.

Yuugi stared after him in shock. What had just happened? Though he really didn't have time to contemplate the thought. Takahashi called him over so he could avoid getting swamped by the other cast members. One look at their faces was all Yuugi needed to know, nothing had changed between them and him.

But had something changed between him and Atemu Sennen?

* * *

Yuugi groaned as he walked down the street back home. It had been five weeks since he had gotten home, and they were halfway done with filming. Atemu had continued to be nice to him and had even told off some of the people who teased him. But today had just been awful!

First, his alarm hadn't gone off so he was late for work. His car had a flat tire, so he had to run to catch a bus, which he missed so he had to catch and taxi to get to work. Since he was late, he couldn't stop and get his morning cup of hot chocolate, so he was crabby on set. After filming, he had a doctor's appointment to get a shot to prevent his male hormones from making him get a beard and deeper voice, since he needed to stay 'innocently cute' during filming, so his arm was sore. And now it was raining, a flat out down pour.

(**A/N:** Yes, this shot does exist. It's what transgender males use to prevent puberty)

"Can today get any worse?" Yuugi groaned in frustration.

A car raced passed him, splashing a puddle as it drove passed at high speeds. The water leapt into the air and splattered all over Yuugi, soaking him more than he already was. As Murphy's Law said, if anything can go wrong, it will.

"That was a rhetorical question." Yuugi felt like crying as he tried to shake the water off of his arms.

"Yuugi?" Atemu's voice came from his right.

Yuugi looked over in the direction of the sound to see Atemu standing in the doorway of what Yuugi assumed was his house. The man was wearing dark grey sweat pants and a black tank top. Both stared at each other, not saying anything. Another car drove by and hit Yuugi with another wave of water, and that broke the spell. Atemu moved, grabbed an umbrella, and opened it, coming out to stand next to Yuugi.

"What are you doing out in this weather?" Atemu asked once they were both under the umbrella. "You should have been home over two hours ago."

"Flat tire." Yuugi replied as his teeth started chattering.

"You're freezing." Atemu frowned as he touched Yugi's cheek and felt the cold skin. "Come inside and warm up."

"But-" Yugi tried to protest.

"No discussion." Atemu cut off firmly as he pulled Yuugi inside. "It wouldn't do anyone any good if you caught a cold because you're soaking wet."

Less than five minutes later, Yuugi was soaking in a nice warm bath that was simply filled with bubbles. Yuugi hadn't wanted the bath, but Atemu had insisted, stating he didn't want Yuugi to get sick. At first Yuugi fought back, but quickly realized how weak he was after Atemu easily stripped him of his jacket, shoes, socks, and belt. Giving in, Yugi shooed the man out and stripped the rest of his wet clothes before climbing into the tub.

'_How did he know I like bubble baths?_' Yuugi found himself wondering as he let the heat seep into his chilled bones.

"Yuugi?" Atemu tapped on the bathroom door.

Yuugi squeaked and yanked the black shower curtain open so Atemu would only be able to see his head, shoulders, and maybe a little bit of the top of his chest. Despite the fact he was covered in the white soapy bubbles, there were still just some things he was still embarrassed about. Like being naked around other people.

"C-c-come in." Yuugi stuttered.

Atemu cracked the door open and pocked his head in. He bit his lip to bite down the smile at Yuugi's flustered look. The boy was just too adorable. Stepping in all the way, Atemu set the clothes he had in his hands down on the counter.

"I brought you some sweats to keep warm when you're done." Atemu explained. "I'm going to put your wet clothing in the wash."

"Thank you." Yuugi whispered.

"Enjoy your bath." Atemu replied with a nod and step out, taking Yuugi's wet garments with him.

If Yuugi wasn't confused about Atemu's actions before, he really was now. All they had ever done in the past was argue and have mild lunges at the other's throats. Now, Atemu was acting nice and, dare he say it, like a _gentleman_. It was so bizarre to not have his co-star pounding on his door and yell at him for messing up the last shot of the day. Shaking his head, Yuugi decided to not worry about this new side, and to just warm up from his bad day.

* * *

Atemu hummed to himself as he waited for the tea kettle to boil. He figured that Yuugi could go for a cup of hot chocolate when he was done with his bath since that kid had a sweet tooth for the delicious drink. The sudden whistle made Atemu startle briefly, but he quickly turned off the heat before making the chocolate drink.

Glancing at the clock made Atemu realize that Yuugi had been in the bath for over an hour. While the water would have cooled off, it wouldn't be enough to make him catch a cold since the tub had heat coils built into the sides and bottom. Setting the mug of hot chocolate down, Atemu went to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Yuugi?" Atemu called through the door. "Is everything alright?"

There was no answer, so Atemu knocked again, this time a little louder. With no answer the second time, Atemu started to get worried. Concern filled him, and he opened the door. Yuugi was still in the tub and he was sound asleep, but thankfully his face was above the water. Atemu breathed a sigh of relief and knelt next to the tub.

"Yuugi, wake up." Atemu called softly as he reached out a hand to gently shake Yuugi's shoulders.

"Five more minutes." Yuugi moaned as he pulled his shoulder out of Atemu's hand, refusing to open his eyes.

"You can get five more minutes once you get out of the tub." Atemu chuckled.

"Wha-?" Yuugi blinked and rubbed one of his eyes.

And then he remembered. He had been having one of the worst days of his life and Atemu had brought him into his house so he could warm up. Right. And then Yugi realized he had no bubble protection anymore. With a squeak and a red face he yanked open the shower curtain again.

Atemu couldn't help it this time. He laughed at Yuugi's shyness. Turning away, Atemu stood up and gestured to the towel on the towel rack.

"I figured you wouldn't like to wake up in freezing cold bath water." Atemu said as he stepped out. "Go ahead and dry off. There's Hot Chocolate in the kitchen."

Yuugi blinked again as the door closed. Good grief, Atemu had kept him from getting a cold _twice_ now. Yuugi sighed as he pulled the plug of the bath tub and stepped out. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off before pulling on the sweats Atemu had left. Exiting, Yuugi walked down the hallway and found the kitchen to his left. Spotting a mug on the counter, Yuugi grabbed it and practically downed half the cup on his first drink.

"Mmmm." Yuugi hummed in pleasure as the chocolate taste ran across his palate and down his throat.

"I take it its good then?" Atemu asked.

Yuugi turned his head to see Atemu sitting at the dinner table with a box of pepperoni pizza before him. He was munching on a slice with some of the gooey cheese that was in his mouth still attached the pizza.

"Yes." Yuugi nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Atemu nodded and gestured to a chair next to him. "Have a seat. There's plenty of food for both of us."

"Oh no, I really should get home." Yuugi protested as his stomach gave a loud gurgle.

"It sounds like your tummy disagrees with you." Atemu chuckled as he patted the chair next to him. "Besides, your clothes are still in the wash."

Yuugi blushed, but sat down at the table. He _was_ a bit hungry, and the pizza smelled _so_ good! He was beginning to regret not eating any lunch, so took two slices of the Italian based dish before digging in.

Atemu smiled as he glanced up at Yuugi from time to time. He was just so cute, and adorable, and sweet, and cute, and gorgeous, and attractive, and had he mentioned cute? Oh… there was some pizza sauce right on the tip of his nose, along with a small piece of cheese. What he wouldn't give to lick it off…

"Atemu?" Yuugi's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"You have some sauce on your nose." Atemu quickly said and passed Yuugi a napkin.

Close call.

Darn it.

* * *

As it turned out, Yuugi spent the night in one of the guest rooms since the downpour turned into a thunder storm that cut the electricity for a few hours. Thankfully, Atemu had a back-up generator so they had some electricity and heat.

Needless to say, they got a lot of stares when Atemu and Yuugi exited his car on the set the next morning. Atemu glared at them, and the gawkers quickly turned away. Yuugi blushed whenever someone brought it up, but told them what had happened last night. Before he knew it, a few more weeks had gone by, and it was the last day. They were going to be filming the last part of the final episode.

The part where Atem/Yami and Yugi say good-bye.

It made Yuugi realize how much he would actually miss some of these people he had been working with for the past five years. Hopefully, he would be able to keep it together on the set and not break down crying. Going through the familiar motions of getting into his costume and make-up, Yuugi felt like he was in a daze, like this wasn't real, like they weren't shooting the last scene.

But they were.

"ACTION!" Takahashi called out.

The scene was right after 'Atem' had re-summoned _Slifer the Sky Dragon_ using _Monster Reborn_. And 'Yugi' made his move to counter. The holographic magic card _Gold Sarcophagus_ above 'Yugi' and his _Silent Magician LV 5_ began to glow and lowered itself down to the field.

"What's this?" 'Atem' asked.

"The card I placed in this box is the same as the card you just played." 'Yugi' declared, thankful his voice didn't wavier.

The lid slid off and the card inside began to come out.

"Wait, but that's impossible." 'Joey' frowned from the 'duel audience'. "There's only one _Slifer the Sky Dragon_ card."

The answer became clear as the light around the card faded.

"The card I buried was _Monster Reborn_!" 'Yugi' proclaimed, and 'Atem' gasped. "And since the magic card you just played was the same as the one I placed in my _Gold Sarcophagus_, the effect of your card in negated. Which means your Egyptian God goes back to the graveyard! So this duel is still on!"

_Slifer the Sky Dragon _disappeared from the field in a wispy haze of smoke.

"No way." 'Mokuba' gawked. "He just defeated Slifer for the second time!"

"Of all the cards to put in that box, how did Yugi know which one to pick?" 'Joey' asked.

"What do you expect?" 'Tristan' shot back. "He's the 'King of Games', dude!"

"He must have had this plan from the beginning." 'Tea' speculated. "I guess after spending so much time with the Pharaoh, Yugi knew exactly what he would play."

Atemu had his eyes closed and remained still, thinking the next lines in his head. He would do a voice over later, but it was still important to have the timing right. Opening his eyes, he looked across the field to 'Yugi'.

"Go on." 'Atem' encouraged. "Your move."

'Yugi' didn't call out for his monster to attack. He was trembling, with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. It wasn't just the acting that was causing it though. Yuugi felt a fear build up inside him, one that he would never see Atemu again after they were done filming. This was there last scene from the entire series, and once it was over, they would probably never see each other again.

"I don't get it, what's Yugi waiting for?" 'Duke' asked, bringing Yuugi back into focus on the scene. "All he has to do is attack and the Duel's over"

"That's just it." 'Ryo' pointed out. "Once the match comes to an end the Pharaoh will be released. And we'll never see him again!"

'Yugi' was still shaking up on the stage, and he looked up at 'Atem'. The older teen gave him a genuine smile and small nod. 'Yugi' nodded back and pulled himself together. He would not mess up this shot, no matter what.

"Alright _Silent Magician_, attack his LP directly!" Yugi ordered, not able to keep his voice from wavering.

The red magician leapt forward to obey her master's command. Lifting her staff, _Silent_ cast a blue ball of magic at 'Atem', who grunted when the attack made contact. 'Yugi' closed his eyes as the attack lit up the stage.

"Wait!" 'Duke's' voice reached Yuugi's ears. "So did Yugi win the duel?"

"If this attack is successful, then yes." 'Ishizu' replied.

The attack and the light that came with it faded. 'Atem' straightened out as his LP dropped down to 0. The duel was over. As the holographic images faded, 'Yugi' fell to his hands and knees. Tears fell freely from his eyes, and small whimpers escaped his mouth as his entire frame shook. 'Atem' walked across the duel field and stopped in front of 'Yugi'. A smile was on his face.

"Congratulations!" 'Atem' praised. "Well done."

'Yugi' didn't reply except for the small whimpers. The smile leaving 'Atem's' face, the teen knelt down in front of 'Yugi' and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi, a champion doesn't belong on his knees." 'Atem' said, trying to cheer up his partner. "You achieved a great victory for us both."

"I was focusing so hard on playing the game, I forgot what winning this Duel would actually mean." 'Yugi' chocked out, not able to look up at all. "By defeating you I've sent you away... for good."

Yuugi was desperately trying to keep himself from flinging his arms around Atemu. He didn't want to do anything embarrassing, but his emotions were really out of whack right at the moment. He didn't want his crush to go and never think of him again.

"No, you have opened the door for me!" 'Atem' corrected. "Thanks to you my spirit can finally be at rest once again. I'll be back where I belong. Fate brought the two of us together for a reason, and we fulfilled our destiny."

'Yugi' lifted his head up from looking at the back of his hands. 'Atem' gently pulled him to his feet.

"We've protected mankind from the return of the Shadow Games and we've both grown tremendously along the way." 'Atem' finished.

"I'm going to miss you." 'Yugi' whispered, saying it more to the actor then to who the actor was portraying.

"You do realize we'll never truly be apart right?" 'Atem' asked as he removed his hands from 'Yugi's' shoulders.

"Huh?!" 'Yugi' blinked in confusion, and it must have shown on his face somehow despite the tears.

"The gift of kindness you've given me and the courage I've given you will remain with us, and that will forever bind us together." 'Atem' explained.

"Right." 'Yugi' nodded once as he attempted to put on a brave face.

The large golden eye on the door in front of the duel area, Eye of Wdjat, started shining. At least the tech crew cued in on the right time for once.

"Hey look!" 'Tristan' yelled.

"What's up with the Eye?" 'Joey' asked in a creeped out voice.

"Now that the battle ritual is complete, the Eye of Wdjat that guards the door to the Spirit World has awakened, and the Spirit of the Great Pharaoh which was trapped within the Millennium Puzzle for 5,000 years is now free." 'Ishizu' explained as 'Atem' walked to stand in front of the doors.

"So, this is it?" 'Tea' asked in a shaky voice.

"The time has arrived." 'Ishizu' moved a couple of steps forward to instruct 'Atem'. "Tell the Eye of Wdjat your name."

"I am the son of King Aknamkanon." 'Atem' proclaimed. "My name is… _Atem_!"

The eye flashed once and the door opened revealing white light on the other side. 'Atem' started walking towards the doorway, ready to be done.

"PHARAOH!" 'Tea', 'Joey', 'Tristan', and 'Yugi' all yelled as they ran closer to 'Atem'.

"Don't go!" 'Tea' pleaded.

"So that's how it ends, huh?" 'Tristan' questioned. "Nice! You think you can just go up and change everybody's life and then just leave?"

"What Tristan means is, we don't want to say goodbye." 'Yugi' said as he wiped away his own tears in his jacket sleeve.

"Exactly." 'Tea' agreed. "Pharaoh, I know walking through that door means your spirit will finally be free and it's all for the best, but it doesn't seem fair. I mean, I feel like we're all just getting to know you. In fact you were just beginning to get to know yourself, and now you're being taken away from us! I know we should be happy for you, but it's really hard to do that when you're losing your best friend and you just don't understand why it has to be that way."

'_Why does Anzu's character always seem to get the rambling parts_?' Yuugi found himself wondering a bit dimly.

"I guess there are some things we're not _suppose_d to understand." 'Joey' sighed. "Just look at me: I go through half my _life_ not understanding what's going on. But I know that true friends may be hard to leave, but they're impossible to forget. And even though his stay wasn't as long as we would have liked, we're lucky we knew him at all."

Atemu stood with his head bowed and his eyes closed. Right now, he was trying not to cry, even though it was the last shot. He had to keep it together, because if he broke down, everyone would, and then they would never get this series done.

"Hey Pharaoh, I hate to break the terrible news to ya but you're not going anywhere… 'cause everything that you have given us stays right here in our hearts!" 'Joey' sang out in his familiar Brooklyn accent.

"Right!" 'Atem' turned back with a grin.

"Like we always say: 'It's your move!" 'Yugi' added as he gave a thumbs up.

'Atem' gave a thumbs up as well as he moved towards the doorway. Everyone watched as he got closer to the line on the floor that marked where the CGI department would change his clothes into the ones of the Egyptian Pharaoh from the scene shot earlier in the week.

And Yuugi couldn't take it.

His legs moved before his mind could comprehend what was happening. Yuugi could hear his voice calling out to his fellow actor. 'Atem' turned back with an expression of shock right before Yuugi thumped into him and wrapped his arms around his torso. The tears Yuugi had managed to stop briefly came back at full force.

"I'm going to miss you." Yugi whispered in a strangled voice as his body shook and tears flowed non-stop out from his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you to." Atemu replied honestly.

He knew that this definitely wasn't part of the script. Yuugi would really miss him once they departed after today's filming was over.

"What's he doing?" Anzu whispered.

"Shhh!" Ryou hissed back.

Atemu was grateful Takahashi hadn't yelled for them to stop. Their director would let them improvise and they would sometimes use it in the series, but it seemed like he knew that Yuugi needed to say and do this now instead of later. And he knew it he needed it to. It was a risk, what he was now thinking of doing, but it was one he was willing to take.

"Yuugi." Atemu lifted Yuugi's face up and wiped the tears away from his cheeks.

Atemu smiled softly as he let out a soft sigh. Holding Yuugi's face, he lowered his own as his eyes slid shut and placed a chaste kiss on the younger's lips. Atemu felt Yuugi stiffen briefly before he relaxed and returned the gentle peck. Slowly moving his hands and arms down, Atemu wrapped his arms around Yuugi's chest, while Yuugi snaked his arms around his neck.

Atemu moaned as he inhaled Yuugi's scent of strawberries and vanilla while he licked the younger's lips. Yuugi hummed as he opened his mouth and Atemu's cinnamon and spice scent filled his nose and taste entered mouth as his oral cavity was occupied by Atemu's tongue. One of Atemu's hands supported Yuugi's back while the other tangled in his hair at the base of his neck, and Yuugi's arms tightened around Atemu's neck as air started to become an issue.

The two separated and panted for oxygen as they looked at each other. Breathing heavily they smiled at each other before a sound made them turn to see look of shock on the faces of the entire cast and crew. There expressions were priceless.

"Uh…" Jou blinked as he and near everyone else stared in shock.

"Problem?" Atemu asked.

"None with me." Yuugi giggled as everyone else shook their heads rapidly.

"I thought not." Atemu smiled and kissed Yuugi again.

"CUT!" Takahashi shouted and turned to the writers. "Re-write the ending and have the pharaoh stay. I don't care what it takes."

"But-" they tried to protest.

"NOW!" Takahashi snapped, and sent them running.

"How long…?" Honda asked as he looked between Yuugi and Atemu.

"Just now." Yuugi replied honestly. "But I'm not complaining."

"Me either." Atemu agreed and looked to their director. "Are we done for the day?"

"Done for a week or two." Takahashi corrected. "Those writers will need some time to come up with a new ending."

"That was a bit cruel, what you just did." Seth commented.

"Like your character is any better?" Takahashi asked. "Besides, it will make the Yaoi fangirls happy."

* * *

*Fir'awn Ul-Zalam- Arabic for 'Pharaoh of Darkness'

* * *

For those who are confused, this is a story where people are filming the Yugioh series, so I'll let you know who they are in 'real life' - and what character they play.

Yuugi Mouto - Yugi Moto

Atemu Sennen - 5,000 year old spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Yami Yugi, and the Nameless Pharaoh, Atem

Katsuya Jounouchi - Joey Wheeler

Anzu Mazaki - Tea Gardner

Hiroto Honda - Tristan Taylor

Akefia Saraqa - Yami Bakura and the Thief King Bakura

Ryou Mao - Ryo Bakura

Mariku Tishra - Yami Marik

Malik Ishtar - Marik Ishtar

Seth Kaiba - Seto Kaiba and High Priest Seth

Ryuji Otogi - Duke Devlin

Isis Ishtar - Ishizu Ishtar

Mokuba Katsue -Mokuba Kaiba

* * *

**MMMG:** And that's the end of chapter 3.

**Bakura:** THE END!

**Ryou:** No it's not. There's still one or two chapters left.

**Marik:** THE END!

**Malik:** No it's not! Please review and let us know what you think.

**Bakura and Marik:** THE END!

**MMMG:** NO IT IS NOT!I still have one or two chapters left. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! See you later!


End file.
